1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network switching technique for switching over a route in a core network that accommodates a service network including a user node apparatus from a working path to a backup path at the time of a failure occurrence, by using a server that manages path information including routes for working paths and backup paths in the time-axis.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a technique, which in response to an establishment request for establishing a high-reliability path (i.e. a working path and a backup path) in a core network, in the light of resources of a current core network, establishes a high-reliability path and switches over this path to a backup path at the time of a failure occurrence (for example, see the non-patent document 1).